The Dark Fairytale of Isabella Swan and her Eternal Prince
by PopTop38
Summary: At birth, Bella was claimed by the Dark Wizard Prince himself to be his forever. Each and every night he would visit her in her dreams, doing whatever she asked. After awhile, Bella saw him as her best friend. However, when she turns sixteen, Bella begins to notice some changes in him. He's more...possessive over her and what she does. What will she do when she finds out the truth?
1. Prologue

**A/n: **This story is in modern times, but it has a fantasy twist to it. By the way, the Cullens are not vampires, but vampires do exist in this story.

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a young baby girl by the name of Isabella Swan. She had short, curly mahogany brown hair with natural caramel highlights and wide, doe-like eyes as sweet and warm as milk chocolate. Her skin was white like purely fallen snow, and her lips were a beautiful, coral pink. To anyone who laid eyes on her, she was a stunning example of what child beauty looked like it. And sadly, one pair belonged to an young man with an possessive gleam in his eyes, which gaze was intensely on the child.

"She's here. She's finally been born!" The man shouted with glee, rubbing his hands almost tenderly like on the crystal ball he was staring at. His eyes were a vivid green, like those of emeralds, and his mussed hair was reddish brown like a fox. His clothes were that of another time, perhaps during the Middle Ages. A dazzling peacock blue robe with golden stitches around the edges that was opened in the front, (exposing his muscular physique), and black velvet trousers. His feet were strangely bare, but around his neck was a silver chain necklace, the charm hanging at the bottom showing two scythes crossing one another with a ruby cut into a star shape form in the very middle. The ruby glowed as if flames burned behind it.

"Oh, my dear. How I wish I could claim you as my own now…but even I have my limits. My morals," The strange man whispered in the dim darkness. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand over the crystal ball with an sharp swipe. In seconds, the image of the newborn baby girl was gone, along with the smoke slithering around it.

"Eighteen years, on this very night. That's how long I will give you, my love. Until then, I will watch over you in your dreams, waiting for that faithful night to arise." The man then stood up straight, and glided slowly out the room, the flames of the torches on the wall dying out with each step he took until there was nothing else, but pitch black darkness.

* * *

**I know it's short, but is it not promising? I hope you enjoyed this little thing at least, and will stay to read the rest of this dark tale. **


	2. The First Visit

**Chapter One- **The First Visit

Renee Swan gazed down at her new baby, who was sleeping peacefully in the bassinet that her and Charlie had bought a couple months before, with an look of motherly love. "She's so small," Renee whispered as she rocked the bassinet gently, stroking Bella's small head every few minutes. Seven weeks, that's how long Renee and Bella have been out the Forks Hospital. Charlie pushing Renee out the doors in a wheelchair while Renee had cuddled tiny Isabella to her chest, a pink blanket wrapped around the little baby girl. Everything about Isabella had checked out okay with the doctors, her being a healthy seven and in a half pounds with all her organs intact.

There was only one thing that had concerned them: a slightly reddish mark, in the exact shape of a star, right over her heart. The doctors examined the spot, but in the end, said it was just a regular birthmark, so nothing to be worried about. So with cheery goodbyes and happy waves, the happy young couple and new baby went back to their waiting home with sighs of relief and joy.

"Small, but strong," Charlie murmured, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Going behind Renee, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a sign of reassurance and comfort. "I mean, did you see the way our little girl drunk the bottle of milk I fed her tonight? What a appetite!" He gave a low chuckle at the memory of his daughter's powerful suckling.

"Hey, Charlie," Renee whispered as she leaned back against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Isabella is dreaming of?" She asked in the comforting silence as she watched Bella's chest rise and fall gently.

"Do babies even dream?" Charlie questioned with an hint of curiosity in his tone. His arms slowly traveled up to Renee's arms, stopping in the middle of them.

"I don't know. But if they do, what do you think Bella is dreaming about?"

"Hmm. If I had to guess, I would think she's dreaming about you. The way you held her at the hospital, and that sparkle in your eyes when you gazed down at her," Charlie answered, giving Renee a charming smile when she turned around to kiss him on the lips. Instead of escalating like normally, they both stopped and just held each other close, warm love surrounding them like a blanket. Unknown to them however, their baby girl was dreaming.

Dreaming of colors, and shapes, though she didn't know what they were anyway. Bit by bit however, the colors and shapes began to take form of a room. A windowless room, with nothing in it but a massive king size bed, a black dresser, a nightstand, and a couple of bookshelves that were stuff from bottom to top. A single candle, lit up to shed just a few inches of light, was in its holder on the nightstand beside the bed in a ominous manner. Laid out on the midnight blue comforter was little Bella, gazing around at her surroundings. It was obvious she was scared due to her visible shaking and scrunched up face, signaling she was about to cry. The only thing stopping her from doing said action was the silky, musical voice that echoed from a darker part of the room.

"Shh, little one, there is no reason to fear. Or to cry. You are not alone in the dim candlelit darkness," It said in a reassuring tone.

Instantly interested in the voice behind her, Bella's expression went blank as she stay huddled up in the pink cotton blanket that she had fell asleep in. For a few moments, no one appeared to her view, worrying Isabella greatly once more. The moment she let out a fearful cry however, pale hands wrapped around her small body and picked up. Delicately, she was held close, a gentle hand patting and rubbing her back with soothing movements.

"Oh, how you fear the darkness, my sweet ruby star. As if you saw its shadowy fingers was reaching out to you, prepared to grip you with no mercy. Perhaps you did, and had wished that you had the strength to send it away. Well, just for you, I shall give you that strength," The man whispered in her ear as he slowly put her back down on the bed.

Bella's mouth gaped open a little bit at the sight of the man. His eyes, bright and warm, were a beautiful shade of green as he stared down at her. The few strands of reddish brown hair hanging down from his head tempted Bella with the need to grip them in her small fists, and so she did. "Careful now, dear." The man laughed in delight as he removed her surprisingly strong holds on his already disarrayed hair. Once he got them out, he placed them by her sides.

"Isabella," He cooed, "Look at me, straight, in the eyes." As if she understood his words, Bella gazed up at him, their gazes connecting. Warm, curious brown to cool, determined green. In a mind-chilling hiss, the man spoke in a language unfamiliar to any language known in the world. Bella, hypnotized by the man's musical tone, let out a loud cry of surprise when she felt a painful burning sensation on her chest. She watched as the man unraveled the sheets around her until her chest was in view. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he continued to speak the unnerving words, but a satisfied smile curled upward on the edge of his lips.

"Perfect. Now we are connected, my dear. In shadows and powerful dark magic." The man's voice sounded far away now, as if he was speaking through a tunnel. "Sleep, my little ruby star. Sleep, and let pleasantly dark dreams fill your mind." Heavy lidded, Bella eyes fell close in a quiet hush, leaving behind the strange man in the darkness.

"Oh, my God! Charlie! Charlie! Something's wrong with Bella!" Renee's hysterical voice shouted.

"What is it?" Charlie yelled back, running upstairs in seconds to come check. He ran through the doorway, gazing at his wife who was holding a squirming, whimpering Bella in her arms.

"They're two black marks over Bella's chests! They're bleeding! Oh God, Charlie I've never seen anything like this before."

Charlie's eyes widened at the sight of the marks. They were pitch-black, and…oddly in the shape of scythes, but the strangest thing about it was that…they were right over Bella's star shape birthmark.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! Looks like Bella's destiny in now fully intertwined with Edward's. How will this play out? Just keep reading! By the way, thank you for such the amazing reviews and just flat out attention to this story. I was amazed at the positive views on the prologue, so thanks!**


End file.
